Astarotte's Shinobi
by marshalanime
Summary: Being a father wasn't so bad, hell it was one of the best things to ever happen as far as Naruto was concerned. Now, however, he finds himself being apart of some other world's ten year old princess after trying to find a part time job while traveling around with his daughter and sensei. Why does life have to be so complicated all the time?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I know I just started a new story recently but this crossover idea has been bouncing around in my head for years. So I decided to finally figure out how to best write this and got to work. I can't make any promises on how frequently I'll be able to update this story but I'll do my best to update it as frequently as possible.**

 **Now, if you've read Lotte no Omocha! or watched the anime and couldn't get into the story because of the age difference between the main character and the princess, then you're probably not going to enjoy this story, because that hasn't changed. Just a little warning ahead of time.**

 **With that out of the way I hope you all enjoy the story!**

 **(Manrshalanime does not own Naruto or Lotte no Omocha!)**

"Your highness, as you know, we must begin preparing for the creation of your harem" a woman with red-violet shoulder length hair with a purple heart shaped hair clip above her left eye, and her violet eyes sat behind her thin framed oval lensed glasses once again began discussing this subject with the young princess.

"This again?" the young girl with long blond hair with two thing ponytails tied with red ribbons asked, her rounded face framed by two much sorter bangs while her emerald eyes showed her irritation. "I've already told you that I don't need a harem!" the young blond told them as she sat on her throne with her heart tipped pink tail slumped over her armrest.

"That may be true at the moment, but your highness will reach the age of ten this year. A harem will be absolutely necessary in the coming years. That is why you will need to begin choosing your candidates" the woman told the girl. "Do you understand princess Astarotte?" she then asked.

"I, hate, men!" Astarotte slowly said with slightly narrowed eyes. "Why must I have them serve me!? Just thinking about it is infuriating!" the princess began throwing a temper tantrum as her head of female staff Judit and the old butler Olaf standing next to her let out small sighs at her reaction. "I even went to the trouble of staffing the manor with nothing but women except for the old man" the blond said.

"It is because of the special trait of your kind, princess" Olaf, his short, slicked back hair having turned grey with his age long ago began to explain to his stubborn princess. "Our land, he kingdom of Ygvarland, was created by the great queen Svanhildt the first, a succubus. A succubus can conceive children with every kind of sentient creature. However, regardless of the species she breeds with, there is a possibility of giving birth to a child that only inherits the qualities of the succubus. Since you are also a succubus, princess, once you become an adult you will need to maintain your body, with the substance sauzfryma" the old man told the young girl.

"By sauzfryma you mean, um, that, right?" Astarotte asked as she looked off to the side with one eye closed and the other half open and her head resting in the palm of her hand..

"That is correct, semen" Judit told her, making the princess's face turn red with a disgusted look. "Just as vampires need to consume blood to protect their bodies from withering and dying," the woman began to say.

'Uuh, I don't want to imagine it, that filth coming out of a place like that' Astarotte thought to herself, partially tuning Judit's voice out.

"Your mother, the current ruler was already made to consume semen when she was your age" Judit was saying, unaware that she had been toned out just prior. "Currently, she has over three-thousand beautiful males established in her harem" Judit reminds her.

"Well, mistress Melchelida is very energetic. Once she told me she wanted a human man, but I didn't know what to tell her" Olaf reminisced with a happy expression.

"Human" Astarotte repeated to herself when her lips turned into a smirk. "I see. I've changed my mind. We can create a harem. However" the young blond started readily getting Judit and Olaf's full attention. "Only if you bring me a human male, like my mother wanted" Astarotte said, shocking and horrifying the two at her seemingly impossible demand.

Later

"Are you sure about this, princess? Miss Judit has seriously began searching for human men" a woman in a red and white military dress, golden amber eyes, and brown hair pulled into a short messy ponytail in the back asked as she followed the young girl down one of the manor's hallways.

"Relax Zelda" Astarotte told the woman with a confident smirk as she stopped in front of an open archway. "Yggdrasil hasn't produced any distortions for an entire millennium. There are no gateways between Alfheimer and Midgard, the human world" Astarotte said as she looked out into the distance where the ancient tree Yggdrasil stood.

Elemental nations - Unnamed city along the boarder between the Land of Fire and the Land of Sand

"I'm back" a man with spiky sun kissed blond hair and whisker marks on his cheeks announced as he closed the front door of the house he, his sensei, and his daughter planned to live in for the next few months.

"Welcome home" the man's daughter called back as he slipped of his shoes and moved further into the house.

"I'll start dinner now, Okay" the blond said as he stopped in front of the living room on his way to the kitchen.

"You're late, papa! I though we were going to have to order out tonight" his daughter, a girl with bright red, shoulder length hair told him as she lay on the floor in a blue dress and a light blue ribbon tied at the back of her head.

"Heh, sorry about that. I lost track of time along the way" the blond apologized to the young girl as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah, it's okay" the girl said as she rolled over onto her back, causing her dress to ride up her body in the process. "So, what's for dinner?" the girl happily asked as she but the book she was reading on her chest.

"Well" the blond started with a smirk, knowing she'd love his answer. "I though we could have dried curry today, but I was thinking I could use a second opinion on that" the blond said as he turned away in mock though, sneaking glances at the girl out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes! Yes! Dried curry is my favorite!" the girl excitedly said as she sat up, placing her hands on the floor between her spread lags.

"Then dried curry it i-" the blond was saying with a big grin when he noticed something that nearly made him groan. "Asuha, please go put some underwear on before I start" the man told the red haired girl as he had to force back the urge to sigh at her usual antics.

"Huh!?" Asuha let out in surprise as she got onto her hands and knees. "But I'm at home! The only stuff I have to do here is take a bath and sleep. It should be okay, right?" the young girl told him.

"No, not right" the blond told her before leaning back and looking down the hall. "Hey! Ero-sannin, I though I told you to look after Asuha while I was out!" the blond called out.

"It's a pain in the ass keeping underwear on that girl. She's your daughter, you deal with it!" the ma's voiced came from what the blond assumed was the old pervert's room.

With a sigh, 'You're no help at all' the blond though as Asuha searched for her underwear.

Later - Dinning room

"Have you two finished packing yet?" the blond asked as the house's three residents all sat at the table enjoying their meal.

"Yep, we're all set. All I have to do is pour some tea into my flask tomorrow morning" Asuha happily told her father as her spoon of curry stopped halfway to her mouth.

"You could always just tag along with us you know. It's not to late to change your mind" the oldest of the three, a man with long spiky white hair pulled into a ponytail at the back, a headband with two stubby horn like protrusions and the kanji for oil engraved on the mettle plack, and coal black eye with thin red streaks that went from them to just before his jawline said to the blond as he set his cup back down on the table.

"Nah, you two go enjoy that oasis without me" the blond said as he made a few small circles in the air with his spoon as a smirk formed. "Besides, I actually managed to get a job interview set up for tomorrow" the blond said, obviously proud in his accomplishment.

"Really!? That's amazing papa!" Asuha said, happy for her father.

"Ha, you actually found someone willing to give you a shot? That really is amazing" the old man said with a teasing smirk.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" The blond asked, sending a sideways glare at the man.

"Naruto, I've known you for how many years now? You don't exactly have a skill set suitable for civilian work" the old man flatly told him. "I don't even know why you want a job all of the sudden. It's not like we're lacking in money" the man added as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You're not lacking in money. I, on the other hand, have almost used up all of my savings while on this trip of ours" Naruto told the man with a slight accusing glare, after all he was positive that half of those savings ended up in the old pervert's hands at some point or another. "Unlike you I don't want to go around spending someone else's money, and since well be in this city for a while now's the perfect chance to put some money in my pocket" Naruto told his sensei.

"Fine. I'm not going to change your mind at this pint anyway" the old man said as he leaned his head back. "So what kind of job is it?" the man asked.

"She didn't say, just looked through her crystal ball and said she had the perfect job for me" Naruto told them as he recalled how he stumbled into a cloaked woman while walking around back on the others he was taken aback by the looks they were giving him, "What!?".

"Papa, that person sounds suspicious!" Asuha told him as the white haired man just shook his head.

Next morning

"Bye papa!" Asuha called back as she and Jiraiya were setting off on their two day trip, waving enthusiastically as she did.

"Have fun on your trip, and be save" Naruto told them as he waved back. "Hmm, guess I should get ready for that interview" Naruto said to himself as he was left there looking down at his usual clothes.

After changing into a suit and tie he had bought a few months back, Naruto made his way over to the park he was told to meet at. "Ooookay, now where exactly in this park is she?" Naruto wondered to himself after a few minutes of walking along the park's main path. "Hm?" catching a gimps of a figure out of the corner of his sight the blond jerked his head to the side to see the same cloaked woman from the day before standing next to a park bench. "Hey! Fortune teller!" Naruto called out as he ran up to the woman, easily grabbing her attention.

"I'm pleased that you came, Naruto" the woman hidden under a cat eared cloak said as the blond came to a stop in front of her.

"Don't mention it" Naruto told her with a wide grin. "Sooo" Naruto began as he looked around. "Why exactly are we meeting here? Does the job have something to do with the park?" Naruto asked the woman.

"No. This place has the only entrance" the woman said as she reached up to her hood.

"Entrance?" Naruto repeated.

"That's right. The door to the world where you will be employed" Judit told him as her hood fell behind her head. With Naruto standing there, somewhat speechless at what she just said, Judit turned and started walking off the path. "It's just ahead. Please follow me" Judit told him and received a hesitant 'sure' from the blond as he started following her.

"A, tree?" Naruto asked as the two came to a stop in front of an ordinary looking tree, a look of confusion on his face as he started debating whether he should just make a run for it at this point.

Placing one hand on the trunk of the tree Judit stretched her other out to the blond, "Naruto, please grab my hand".

"Y-yeah, sure" Naruto said as he took hold of Judit's hand and with her saying 'we're off' the two of them were consumed in a bright flash of light.

Being forced to close his eyes by the bright flash, it was judit's voice that alerted him that they were no longer in the same location, "We've arrived, Naruto".

"Huh?" the blond cracked open his eyes before quickly widening them is surprise as the sight of this other world registered in his mind. "Wow! What is this place!?" Naruto excitedly said as he ran up to the edge of the cliff Yggdrasil sat atop and looked out at the far stretching view of the forests, mountains, fields, and cities of Ygvarland.

With a playful smirk at the blonds antics Judit told him, "You're more excited than I expected". "You, Naruto, are the first visitor from the under worlds in one thousand years. Welcome to Alfheimr" Judit said to the blond as she watched him take in the scenery.

"Under worlds?" Naruto asked as he looked over his shoulder at the woman. "We're in a different world?" the blond added as he turned around to face her fully once more.

"Yes, that is correct. The world you come from is commonly refereed to as Midgard" Judit told him as she started walking over to where he stood.

"Well, I guess there's no reason no to believe you" the blond commented as he scratched his chin in thought. "So, where exactly am I going to be working?" Naruto asked, remembering the whole reason he met up with Judit.

"There" the woman told him as she pointed into the distance, drawing Naruto's attention to the princess's manor that could just be made out from their vantage point. "It shouldn't take to lon-Ghuh!?" Judit was in the middle of saying when Naruto picked her up and held her in her arms.

"Yeah, we'll be there in a few minutes" Naruto told her with a wide grin before stepping off of the cliff's edge, making Judit hold onto him for dear life as they made there way to the manor.

Astarotte's Manor - Waiting room

'I wonder if she's mad' Naruto nervously wondered to himself as the thought about the frightened look on Judit's face after they had arrived at the manor. He tried apologizing repeatedly but she merely waved them off as she shakily led him here before leaving him alone with a pink haired maid who's most noticeable feature were the rounded off, short horns and cow ears sitting comfortably on the sides of her head, a very generous bust size that showed a lot of cleavage thanks to her uniform, and a cow tail coming out from under her skirt.

"Here you go" the maid said as she poured him a cup of tea.

"Ah, thank you very much, erm" Naruto told her as he realized that he didn't know her name.

"Elfleda. I'm the head maid here" Effy told him with a warm smile as she stood there with her hands gently folded over one another in front of her skirt. "Please call me Effy. Would you like some milk in your black tea?" Effy asked as she rested a hand on her cart.

"Sure, that sounds great" Naruto told her as he gave her a big grin.

"What are you saying Judit!?" Astarotte questioned the woman after Judit had found and told her that she had fulfilled the young princess's request.

"It should be obvious, I returned with a human male that I retrieved from Midgard" Judit told the girl with her hands resting on her hips.

"I got that part! But didn't Yggdrasil lose it's power?" the blond princess asked, trying to wrack her brain for how this could be possible.

"I headed towards Yggdrasil with the same thought" Judit started telling the girl. "Once I touched the tree however, I knew that it's power had returned to normal. It seems that the distortions inside of Yggdrasil were restored while we did not realize it" Judit explained to the princess.

"That, can't be" Astarotte said to herself as her foolproof plan crumbled around her.

"Moving on, you will be meeting him directly after I finish interviewing him. So please go and change into formal dress" Judit told Astarotte as the young girl fell to her hands and knees at this information.

"What shall you do now, princess?" Zelda asked as she walked up to the blond girl after Judit had left and Astarotte had gotten back on her feet.

"Hmm" With her hands resting on her hips Astarotte gave it a moment of though. "In the meantime, I'll have to meet with the man, but, what should I do after that?" the young princess wondered.

"Can you not simply refuse?" Zelda asked.

"Judit went through all that trouble just to bring him here. I just can't flatly refuse" Astarotte said as she stoked her chin.

Waiting room

"This tea is really good, and the milk, I don't think I've ever had milk this good!" Naruto praised after trying the drink.

"Tha-That's very kind of you to say" Effy said with a happy smile.

Naruto was taking another sip when Judit's voice came from the doorway, "Thank you for waiting". "I believe I have yet to introduce myself. I am Judit Snorrevik, head of female staff. Although my title is 'head of female staff' there are only females working at this place, so my actual position is grand chamberlain" Judit introduced herself to the man.

After taking a seat opposite of Naruto and getting her own cup of tea from Effy, "I must say, I was quite taken aback" Judit tells the blond.

"Yeah, sorry for that" Naruto apologizes a bit nervously. "I keep forgetting that not everyone is use to traveling like that" Naruto admits as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, there was that, but I was referring to how you're neither shaken nor surprised at what's happened to far" Judit says to the blond.

"Hmm? I don't think that's the right way to put it" Naruto tells her as he puts his cup down.

"That so?" Judit asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm definitely surprised by all of this. I've just gotten use to strange and sudden experiences over my live. Quickly adapting is just something I've gotten good at" Naruto tells her with a small smile.

"Oh, you must have a strong heart" Judit commented as she held her cup up, just about to drink from it.

"Maybe" Naruto said as he looked down at his cup. "But it is still weird being in a world I had no idea existed. Do you think you could tell me more about this world?" Naruto asked as he looked back up.

With a quick nod Judit began giving a brief explanation of Alfheimr, "This world is called Alfheimr. The name was created by the largest race in this world, the Youma. There are more than a hundred races of sentient creatures living here. Nations are usually created among most groups of creatures. Our nation, Ygvarland is the same. In the middle of our kingdom is Yggdrasil, the large tree we just left. Nine different worlds are connected through Yggdrasil. One of those worlds is yours, Midgard. Of course, most people thought that was just folklore, and was passed down as such. Until now, I believed the same".

"To think that I traveled to Midgard through Yggdrasil. In a way I'm like you. I'm quite surprised, even now" Judit told him with a smile.

"I see. So were sort of in the same position" Naruto said, giving his own smile in return. "So what is this job you mentioned?" Naruto asked as he picked his cup back up.

"Right" Judit started, "Naruto, we would like you to join our princess's harem" Judit told him, nearly causing Naruto to drop his cup of tea.

"W-What!?" the blond blurted out as he steadied his hand and put his cup down before he really did break it.

"Is, something wrong?" Judit asked with an odd expression.

"Uh, n-no, nothings wrong haha" Naruto told her with a nervous smile as he wondered just what kind of job being part of a harem was.

'So much for this job' Naruto thought to himself as he followed Judit to where this princess was. 'I should at least met with the girl before I decline that should be okay, or would that be worse?' the blond wondered as Judit led him into a new room where Astarotte was waiting in front of her throne in a yellow dress.

"First princess of the kingdom of Ygvarland, miss Astarotte Ygvar" Judit's voice brought the blond out of his thoughts as his attention immediately went to the young princess who was avoiding direct eye contact with him.

'W-What is this? I can't look away' Naruto thought to himself as he could pull his sight away from her. 'This feels so familiar. Why does she remind me of what happened all those years ago?' Naruto asked himself as Judit introduced him to the princess.

"Human, Naruto right?" Astarotte asked, making sure she had heard his name correctly.

"Y-Yeah" the blond man responded.

"This is sudden, but, I order you to sleep with me tonight" the girl said while pointing at Naruto, shocking both him and the others in the room.

'Sleep? There's no way she means. B-Bu-But she's so young!' the thought ran through Naruto's head as he stood there dumbfounded while Judit and Olaf questioned the princess on whether or not she was being serious.

"Princess!" Zelda called out as she followed Astarotte out of the room now that the young girl had sated Judit and Olaf's questioning. "What are you thinking? You can no-" the woman was saying when Astarotte cut her off.

"Zelda, tonight, I want you to hide behind the curtain in my bedroom. If that man lays a finger on me, cut his head off!" the blond princess said with a devious smirk as she turned to look at the woman while making a slicing motion over her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, I'm back with the next chapter. Not much more to say so I'll just let you all enjoy the chapter!**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Lotte no Omocha!)**

"Judit, when she said to sleep with her tonight" Naruto was asked, letting the question trail off as he stood there with a worried expression.

"It's exactly as you're thinking" Judit told him as she stood in front of one of the room's windows, her arms resting behind her. "A man and woman in a single bed at night can only be there for one thing. That's what she meant when she said that. Your master is telling you to be her partner for tonight. Do not disappoint her" Judit told the blond with a very serious tone.

"Sorry, but I don't remember actually agreeing to be apart of some harem" Naruto told the woman, slightly irritated that it was just assumed he'd be doing this.

"W-Wha!?" Judit swiftly turned around to face the blond, completely taken aback by his statement. "Y-You're not going to except the job!?" the woman questioned with a distressed expression as she worried about how the princess would react if Naruto rejected her after telling him to sleep with her.

"Well" Naruto started as he looked off to the side. "I'm, still working that out in my head" the blond told her as he brought his hand up to scratch his head.

"So you're unsure?" Judit asked, calming down a bit. After receiving a 'Yeah' from Naruto, Judit went on. "Please, for the princess who despises men to say something like that, I believe it has to mean she'd trying her hardest to overcome her weakness. We may never get another opportunity like this again, especially if you were to leave after she put the effort into make that request" Judit tried to persuade him.

"Yeah, but" Naruto was saying, feeling incredibly guilty at the moment.

"Naruto, within the next three years the princes will become an adult. For a succubus, a creature that needs to feed of of men to sustain themselves, to have a hatred of men at that point in their lives would be fatal" Judit added to her argument.

"Okay, okay, I get it. I wont quite" the blond gave in while holding his hands up. "But, even with all of that how can I, with someone so young?" Naruto asked as he lowered his hands.

"It is true that she is still quite immature" Judit began. "So you are not to force anything on her in anyway. Just do the bare minimum" the red-violet haired woman instructed him.

"And what would the bare minimum be?" Naruto hesitantly asked.

"Come one now" Judit said with a playful smirk. "Everybody knows that you start with your tongue" Judit told him as she stuck out her tongue while pointing at it with her pinky.

Zelda's room

"What the princess was asking of the new guy was to basically share a bed with her, right?" Effy asked the guard woman as she served tea.

"Yeah" Zelda told her as she relaxed in a cushioned chair with part of her uniform undone showing off her relativity flat chest while using one of her hands to fan herself off.

"It's summer you know. Why don't you put on some normal clothing instead instead of that stuffy uniform?" Effy asked the woman who was clearly hot and covered in sweat.

"are you talking about the uniforms that the queen made for the personal units?" Zelda asked as she glanced over at the pink haired maid.

"Yeah!" Effy excitedly answered.

"Wha!? Like hell I'd wear something that embarrassing!" Zelda let out with a blush covering her cheeks as she pointed offer to her wall where said uniform was hanging, two pieces of clothing in a similar style to her usual uniform but made in a way that they only really served to barely cover up the wearers chest and privates.

"Huh? But the other girls in your team wear them" Effy said, a bit confused by the woman's out right rejection of the uniform.

"I'm not going to wear it!" Zelda said as Effy slipped behind her.

"Don't worry, it'll look really good on you" Effy said, surprising Zelda as she started removing the guard's clothes and ignoring her protests.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Naruto wondered with a sigh as he made his was through the manor's halls.

"Y-You idiot!" a woman's voice gave the blond pause, truing his head just in time to see Zelda tumble out of her room wearing the top of the queen's uniform design and nothing else but her shoes. "You didn't need to take it all off!" the guard woman told Effy.

"Yes I did! If not you won't be able to put this own" Effy told her as she came out of the room after the woman. It didn't take long for the two of them to realize Naruto was there and a brief, yet very awkward silence fell over the three of them as they started at on another. "Ah, Naruto. We didn't mean to show you something so disgraceful" Effy nervously told the blond as Zelda hid herself behind the maid.

"I-I'm not the one being disgraceful!" Zelda all but yelled.

"No, it's fine, really. I should be the one apologizing for interrupting" Naruto said with a nervous smile, hoping he wouldn't get yelled at for this.

"Hey! Get your mind out of the gutter!" Zelda told the blond as Effy started to talk.

"By the way Naruto, what are you going to do about tonight?" Effy asked.

"Tonight, huh?" Naruto started as started rubbing the back of his head. "I don't know, Judit said that I should just do the bare minimum" Naruto said.

"Hmm, the bare minimum" Effy repeated as Zelda kept an eye on the blond.

'The second you so much as touch the princess, your head will roll' Zelda though to herself. "Well, you should do whatever it is you want, so you'll have no regrets" Zelda said with a smirk as she stood up next to Effy with her hands on her nude hips.

"R-Right! No regrets, got it!" Naruto stuttered out as his face heated up and he bolted past the two of them.

"Hmm, did he actually catch my drift?" Zelda wondered as she watched the blond run off.

"Zelda! You're not wearing underwear!" Effy reminded the guard before taking off after Naruto. "Wait for me, I'll show you to your room!" Effy called out, leaving Zelda frozen in place by her embarrassment.

Naruto's room

"Hmm, now that I think about it the princess is about the same age as Asuha, isn't she" Naruto said to himself as he sat on the edge of his bed now dawned in a butler outfit that was provided for him. "They should be at the oasis by now" Naruto said with a smile as he imagined how much fun his little girl must be having right now.

'No matter how I look at it she's too young for any of this' the blond thought as his mind wandered back to the princess, his smile haven grown smaller.

'Hey, Kurama, you awake?' Naruto asked as he let himself fall back on the mattress.

"'What do you want?'" the massive fox sealed within him asked.

'What do you think of all this?' Naruto asked the bijuu as he stared at the ceiling.

"'I think this has nothing to do with me. Figure it out for yourself'" Kurama told his blond host.

'Well aren't you helpful' Naruto told him with an annoyed expression.

Getting no reply Naruto let out an annoyed groan as he pushed himself off the bed. "Ah, maybe some training will help clear my head" Naruto said as he made his way to the door.

Some time later

'Now that I think of it, is there anywhere around here I can train?' Naruto was thinking to himself as he wondered how far away he'd have to go from the manor before he was no longer on the property. Turning the corner Naruto found himself in a hallway that was missing a wall leaving it open to a courtyard with staircases on opposite ends leading down from his position on the third floor to said courtyard.

"Hmm?" catching something out of the corner of his eye Naruto looked over the railing and noticed that Astarotte was watering some of the plants down in the courtyard. 'She looks happy' Naruto thought with a smile as he rested his arms on the railing and quickly found himself watching the girl go about happily attending to the plants.

"Naruto" an elderly voice called out from behind taking Naruto's attention away from Astarotte.

"Oh, you're, ahh" Naruto said as he turned around to face the only other guy in the manor.

"One of the princess's personal butlers, Olaf. I've been taking care of the princess since she was born. I was head attendant up until last year" Olaf introduced himself to the blond, one hand resting on his hip as he held the other up. "But age has taken it's tool on me. So I think now would be a good time to let Judit handle things" Olaf added, the hand he was holding up moving to rub the back of his head.

"Do you, think you could tell me what the princess is like?" Naruto asked the old man stopping his small chuckles as the some what sudden question.

Understanding why he'd ask Olaf proceeded to tell the young man "She's a very kind girl. Of course she can be very uncooperative sometimes. But her biggest problem is her deep dislike of men. To a succubus this isn't a laughing matter, it can cost her her own life".

"Yeah, Judit mentioned that she didn't like men earlier, but that just makes it weirder that she wants to sleep with me" Naruto said.

"That so. Well, I believe that the order she gave you earlier is her way of trying to get over it. If we consider that to be the case, then instead of trying to change her mind, we're all hoping for the best as she tries to take that first step" Olaf told the blond.

"Is there, a reason why she hates men?" Naruto asked as he watched the princess following a butterfly that had wandered into the courtyard.

Quickly moving past the surprise Naruto's question once again stirred up in him Olaf began while stroking his chin, "Let's see. I guess it's been about five years since it happened. The princess and her mother never slept together. But one night, she was granted permission and the two of them did. However, one of the queen's men went into her bedroom without even though he wasn't called for. The queen was a well known nymph. She was lost in her pleasure and totally forgot that the princess was right next to her".

"At that age, it must've been hard on her to see something like that" Naruto commented.

"The next day she didn't even want to look at another man. I was the only exception" Olaf told the blond. "After a while, she couldn't stand being in the castle, so she got permission to live out here" the man further said.

"And her mother?" Naruto asked as he looked from Astarotte to Olaf. "Does she still see her?" the blond added.

"The princess can't bear the thought of going back there, but her mother has tried on multiple occasions to come here. Though she doesn't talk to her as much. She grew up without knowing the warmth of her own mother, but it's not like she wasn't loved" Olaf told him.

'This just gets more complicated the more I ask' Naruto thought as he turned his sight back to the young princess below them. 'I don't know how this world works but I do know that sex isn't going to solve her problems, it's the last thing she need' the blond thought as he started thinking everything over in his head. Turning back to the old man, "Hey, Olaf, you know where I can find some paper?".

That night - Astarotte's room

"Then, I'm not to kill him?" Zelda asked the princess who now wore a nightgown with her hair down.

"Yeah, I was a little to swept up with all that was going on when I said that. You only need to scrape the back of his of his neck a little. Then he'll get scared and run back to his world" Astarotte said as she stood in the middle of her room with her arms folded over her chest.

"As you wish. And to tell you the truth, I didn't want you to suck someone else's life like it was nothing" Zelda told her princess with her hand held over her heart. 'Maybe I should slap him for earlier too' the woman added to herself.

"I couldn't care less what happens to that guy, but seeing someone die in front of me might give me nightmares" the blond princess said when they two of them heard someone knock.

"Princess, it's me" Naruto's voice came from the other side of her door.

Without needing to be told so Zelda dashed over to her hiding place. "You finally here. I've been waiting for you" Astarotte said, letting Naruto know she was there as he opened the door. "N-Now" the princess said as she moved over to her bed and sat down on it's edge. "Let's get started" the young girl told Naruto as she watched the blond walk in with a small leather bag.

"Right" Naruto said as he stopped a few feet away from her and knelt down before pulling a sketch pad out of the bag. "The Toy Queen and the Princess will now begin!" Naruto said with a bid smile as he held up the first page of the 'story book'. While Astarotte was definitely surprised by this Naruto was still hopeful that this would help her much like the stories old man Hokage use to tell him helped him out when he was young.

"Once upon a time a queen and a princess lived in a castle" Naruto began to tell the story as he switched over to a page with drawings. "Although the queen was an adult, she loved toys and played with them everyday. And although the princess was a child, she acted in place of the queen and worked everyday. The princess also wanted to play, but she held back because everyone needed her"

"One day, the princess got sick from working to much and everyone was very troubled. Also, the queen couldn't buy any new toys! So the queen went seeking advice from her toys and her stuffed rabbit answered: Give us as a present and we'll make her feel better!" Naruto said, switching up his voice when the rabbit was speaking.

"But if I do that, I wont be able to play anymore! That would be boring!" Naruto said in a slightly more feminine voice as the queen spoke.

"Don't worry, you may not have fun from playing with us, but you'll have fun from watching the princess play with us instead! And rather than playing, you'll have to fulfil your duties as queen" Naruto said, switching back to the rabbits voice. "The queen, then gave all of her toys to the princess ans she started doing to do her work as queen" the blond said.

"I wonder why this is happening. Work use to be nothing but a big chore, but when I see my princess playing with the toys none of that seems to matter" Naruto said, returning to the queens voice. "Work progressed without any hitches and this is how the queen, princess, and their people lived happily ever after" Naruto finished with a smile and waited to see what the princess thought of it.

After a moment of just staring at the man Astarotte finally asked "Was that something you made up?".

"Yeah" Naruto told her.

"It sucked. Although it was a fairy tale, it sounded more like a sermon. There wasn't anything to make it seem like a fairy tale either" the young princess bluntly informed the blond who felt every bit of it. Though in his defense, the stories he heard growing up weren't really fairy tails and wouldn't have been the most appropriate for a young princess. "Enough. You can leave" Astarotte told him and with a 'yeah' Naruto left her room thinking he should've just asked Olaf for a storybook.

Once he was gone, "Zelda, you can leave too" Astarotte told the woman.

"As you wish" Zelda responded before leaving as well.

"He had the nerve to give me, The Queen and the Princess story. He should learn to be a little understanding" Astarotte muttered to herself after she was left alone. After a moment of silence, "Toys was it".

Next morning - Dinning room

'At least I tried' Naruto thought as he sa in front of his half eaten plate of eggs. 'At least I didn't bring any luggage' Naruto thought, not noticing Judit's approach.

"Naruto. The princess has admitted you as one of her harem" Judit's voice grabbed the blonds attention.

"Huh!? Really?" Naruto asked as he jerked his head towards the woman, surprised by the news.

"Yes" Judit told him with a smirk as she brought up a piece of paper. "The conditions are as follows: room, food, uniform will all be paid for. Once every month, 50,000 gold will be sent to your bank account in your world" Judit went over the usual conditions when she got to the last part. "However, the princess demands that for you to remain a candidate, you'll need to be her 'toy'" Judit informed him.

'Toy, huh' Naruto thought as a small smile played across his lips. "I accept" Naruto happily told the woman.


End file.
